To improve travel performance on snowy roads, various improvements have conventionally been proposed, such as that disclosed for example in Patent Document 1. In recent years, in order to suppress sideways sliding of a pneumatic tire during turning, that is, improve turning performance, among various travel performances on snowy roads, the following improvements have been studied. Reducing the ground contact area of the tread surface portion and reducing the rigidity of a land portion row that is formed in the tread surface portion by increasing the width dimension or depth dimension of the circumferential main groove formed in the tread surface portion or the number thereof have been studied.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-191740